More Than Words Can Describe
by Alex Lynx Ten'ou
Summary: A little story about Haruka and Michiru. In Haruka's POV.


This story is a kind of sequal to my first posted fic I Won't Give Up. Of course,   
it would be better if you read that first.   
I don't know why I'm posting this, honestly. I wrote this story months ago, and   
it was laying peacefully in my fanfiction folder. I've read that yesterday once more,   
and thought: "Why the hell not?" So read it, if you want. And remember: I didn't   
make you click this title. :)   
  
  
  
More Than Words Can Describe  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
I often heard that lost is treasured more. Sometimes I even said it.   
But it never was so true for me.   
When I thought I've lost Michiru, I understood what she trully meant   
to me. I always knew it, but never felt so intense.   
Now everything is right, as it was supposed to be. Or seems so. Yeah,   
she's back. She's with me whenever it's possible. We are happy. At last.   
But from that night, the worst night in my entire life, I can't brush away the   
thought that our destinies aren't bonded so tightly. Michiru has her music,   
her art. It's a part of her personality. But her brilliant talents and her dreams   
lead her in totally different area, where I'm just a guest, a watcher. I love   
music too, but as an amator.   
For Michiru it's totally different. She is a professional, for this she was born.   
With every move of her bow she creates a miracle world where her fantasy   
rules, where dreams come true, where you feel free, strong, loved. When I   
listen to her playing, I have to remind myself, that it's just a violin music.   
She's a queen to every heart and soul, standing on the stage, smiling   
mysteriously at people she made tremble, forget everything, freeze and cry   
in awe. When you're enveloped with soft waves of her music, warmed by   
it's light, charmed by waterfall of crystal clear notes falling from her bow...   
It's like other dimension where sounds have color, taste, touch, even   
smell. Her Marine Cathedral is a tool to her power. My tender sea   
angel, with a triumphant smile and shining blue eyes...   
Sometimes I think: she's so perfect, maybe too perfect for me. I don't   
deserve that creature of pure geniuosity, beauty, taste. Once I told   
her that and was granted for my stupidity with her warm melodious   
laughter.   
"Oh, leave it" she said.   
The only thing I'm afraid is that someday she'll agree with it. She's   
a total different from me, and her interests can someday mean to her   
more than me. I know it's impossible, rationally. But heart is a little   
damn thing that feels only what's up to it.   
  
"Haruka!" I stir and 'wake up' from my wistful state. Michiru smiles   
at me teasingly.   
"You're tea is cold" she points to my cup.   
"Oh" I sip the tea. "Brrr... I beter warm it up"   
"Later" says Michiru and grabs my hand. "Come on, I have something   
for you"   
"What?"   
"Go and see!" she insists and drags me upstairs.   
  
"Wow, it's beautiful!" I have to admit seeing her new masterpiece -   
a picture she've been working for two weeks. It's a picture of us:   
Michiru's sitting on my lap, arms hugging my neck, and I have my arm   
around her slender waist. The picture is filled by soft light, a reflection   
of Michiru's beautiful dream, her inner glitter.   
"It's your favorite shirt, see?" she accents. The shirt in question   
is light gold one I usually wear for formal events in summer. I nod.   
"I see"   
I see also her mint green dress, matching the shimmering cascade of   
her aquamarine hair, outlining her feminine curves like a second skin.   
That's something very waggish in this picture.   
"Did you prettied yourself?" I say and recieve an elbow to my ribs.   
"Baka!" flashes Michiru. "I just looked at myself at different angle!"   
"Well, under that angle you're much more seductive than in real life"   
She slaps me on the head playfully, jumping on her toes.   
"You! You are hentai!"   
"I'm not"   
"You are!"   
Then she becomes serious and examines herself again. "Hmm... Maybe,   
you're right Ruka-chan. That's too much. I will redo it" she blushes.   
"Leave it as it is" I advise. "It just shows your appeal more...hmm,   
under a very sexy angle!"   
We share a laugh. Even when Michiru seems to be absolutly sure in   
herself, I know how to make her blush. She can be shy, trust me.   
She is the ocean personified. She changes, yet stays the same.   
I look at her. Whatever happens, I will always believe in her, and   
in us. I know my tender sea angel better than anyone can. But I won't   
be a cynic as I am, if I never supposed her to leave for her world.   
She changes, and so it will be. We are in different colleges, we will   
work in different places, and it's very hard. I want to see her every   
minute of our short human life. I'm a Senshi, I can die tomorrow. So   
I treasure every moment of my long waited happiness. Michiru feels   
the same, I know. But if she can trust my loyality fully, I will always   
doubt. She scolds me for that eternally. But I believe. I love her more   
than words can describe. I look into her eyes, that mysterious   
deep blue ocean of hers. I'm not afraid, even if I drown. I am the   
wind that loves the sea eternally.   
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
Well, it was all I wanted to say.   
Thanks for your attention. 


End file.
